Field
This disclosure relates in general to non-volatile memories (NVM), and more specifically, to a system and method for improved NVM reliability.
Related Art
As technology advances and feature sizes of non-volatile memory (NVM) cells become smaller, manufacturers are challenged with improved NVM product reliability. NVMs may include erasable programmable read only memories (EPROMs), electrically erasable programmable read only memories (EEPROMs), block erasable EEPROMs (e.g., “Flash” memories), and the like. NVMs are expected to endure repeated program and erase cycles and are expected to retain data for years. Conventional testing is typically used to identify and weed out manufacturing defects. However, NVMs with smaller geometries are more susceptible to manufacturing variability and therefore, look to more advanced methods and systems for addressing NVM reliability.